His beautiful eyes
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Shirayuki and Zen pass some time alone, when she praises his eyes. What happens then? Do they pass a lovely time, or does someone breaks their company? A humorous tale of their folly. Read to find out. And review please!
His eyes were so beautiful! They reflected the colour of the oceans. They are a beauty in themselves. Shirayuki often wondered, how can a boy have such beautiful eyes. She never realised why, why his eyes were so pretty. Being a price, he is expected to be beautiful and good-looking, but his eyes were extraordinary. They were so beautiful rich-a-blue. They seemed to reflect the sky, the sea and the ocean. The deep blue in his eyes indeed never seemed to vanish away. The blue of the sky and the blue of the sea were nothing in comparison to the blue of his eyes.

Not only were his eyes a blue, they also seemed to sparkle in an extraordinary way, reflecting his light hearted ways and his serious ness. In a way, Zen's eyes told when he was angry and when his was not. By looking at his bright eyes, one can understand when he took a liking to something or when he didn't. In a way, his eyes were like his own introduction. They reflected his playfulness as well as his seriousness of being a prince.

* * *

Shirayuki walked through the palace corridors in which her Prince lived. She, in a way, had accommodated herself in the palace. Being a herbalist, she was happy she was of some use to prince Zen. She was happy to be useful to the soldiers, her friends, her acquaintances, the Royal family. She was proud to be in the palace. She devoured the sweetness of being near her prince. Walking with slow steps towards the pharmacy, she felt the breeze touching her self. Her red hair blew beautifully with the wind. She smiled as she applied her right hand to her hair, and her sweet smile, which appeared on her face seemed to be the sweetest smile she had ever smiled.

* * *

Zen, in the manner of a prince, gave instructions to Mitsuhide and Kiki about the papers which they had to produce in front of him so that he could sign them. Suddenly the strong breeze brought his attention to itself. "It's a strong breeze." He exclaimed. Suddenly his eyes fell on the beautiful red haired girl trying to catch some papers flying in the air. He blushed as he saw her smile and her efforts to catch the papers. Kiki saw the sparkle in his blue eyes as he looked at her. Mitsuhide smiled at seeing Zen smile and turned towards Kiki. Both nodded as they took their steps away from the corridor to leave them alone.

* * *

Zen's hands reached the flying papers as he caught one of them. Shirayuki noticed him and smiled. "Zen! What are you doing here?"

Zen smiled too at seeing her. "The papers flew away, is it? I'll help you to catch them."

Both of them caught the flying papers, a total of forty. Taking them and assembling them together, Shirayuki seemed disturbed, "There's one missing."

Zen took a look and said, "But there are no more." Suddenly both of their eyes reached the last paper lying at some distance. Both of them exclaimed "There it is!" and tried to catch it, thereby touching each others' hands in the process. Both of them blushed at that and looked at each other. There cheeks became pink when they looked at each other. Snatching their own hands away, they blushed a bit more. The leaves of a nearby tree rustled melodiously.

Zen smiled a bit. The smile came from his heart but his cheeks were still pink. Catching the paper from flying away again, he gave it to Shirayuki. Both of them smiled. Zen proposed to carry the books and Shirayuki the papers as they took the way to the pharmacy.

* * *

While walking towards the pharmaceutical room, Shirayuki said to Zen, "Thanks Zen, for helping me. I really owe you."

"It was my duty to help you. Don't mention it."

She smiled at the way he said her. Then she lowered her head and said, as if to herself, but loud enough for Zen to hear, "Your eyes are so beautiful." Hearing it Zen said nothing. He just smiled.

* * *

Coming to the way to go to her pharmacy room, she took leave of Zen. She was about to go and open the door of the room, when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap on her body from behind. Her back was stuck to Zen's chest.

Shirayuki blushed redder than a rose. Her cheeks burned up, as she felt his warm breath on her ears. Then she heard his voice, "My eyes might be beautiful now, but its not more beautiful than the pretty creatures I see. Actually, I should say, the beautiful objects I see has increased the beauty of my eyes. You are one of them, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki melted at the sweet voice of Zen. Her mind became blank. Her ears seemed to hear nothing else except his voice. His warm and sweet voice rang in her ears. Softly, Zen lowered to kiss her neck.

Just then, the door of the pharmacy opened and out popped Ryuu. "Shirayuki, you were being late so I came out to check..."

Seeing them in that condition, two pink lines appeared on his cheek. Staring at them, he suddenly became dumb. Just then, their eyes fell on him. Both of them became shocked.

"Um, sorry, um if I-am uh di-disturbing you. Ca-carry o..on." And immediately, he shut the door.

* * *

Shirayuki's eyes became large because of shame. Zen's eyes narrowed because of shame. Both of them broke each other's touch. " **No, no Ryuu, come back. COME BACK!"**


End file.
